


Golden Daydreams

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuichi's mother is pregnant. Yuichi isn't sure exactly what that <i>means</i> but that's okay, because Tatsuya's there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was 'tricked' by [](http://bellemelody.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bellemelody.livejournal.com/)**bellemelody** to write this :B I also made Tatsuya's sister younger than him. 

Yuichi was five. He liked the colour blue and sunflowers and the smell of baking cookies and his mother's omurice, and he liked Ueda.

Tatsuya was five, too. Ueda had fluffy black hair that shone chocolate brown in the sun. He liked icecream and mud and little bugs that crawled across the floor. He liked Rilakkuma and sleeping anywhere and everywhere and running. Tatsuya really liked to run.

They met when Tatsuya moved into the place next to Yuichi's house. Tatsuya had been shy and had hid behind a huge golden dog, who had turned its deep eyes onto Yuichi as if wondering if he were a threat or not. Tatsuya was only small and was easily dwarfed by the dog. Yuichi had just laughed and offered him a cookie.

Ever since that day, they had been inseparable.

Tatsuya shadowed Yuichi, and Yuichi shadowed Tatsuya. They were one and the same; the best of friends.

Yuichi loved his life. He would wake up in the morning and look out the window to see Tatsuya sitting on his own windowsill, swinging his legs as if he wasn't two storeys up and in immense danger of falling. Tatsuya would be wearing his Rilakkuma pyjamas and Yuichi would be wearing his space-pattered ones - the ones where Jupiter and Saturn had little happy faces. Tatsuya would give him a big smile and Yuichi would smile back.

They would play for hours in the front garden, then in Yuichi's room, then in Tatsuya's backyard until their parents forced them to eat something. Tatsuya was never boring. Tatsuya was the greatest.

But then something happened to turn Yuichi's small little life upside down.

His mother was pregnant.

Yuichi wasn't entirely sure what that _meant_ , but he had pretended like he had until he had barged his way into Tatsuya's room. He sat down on the little rug in the middle of the room as Tatsuya bounded over to him - he bounded about a lot - and sighed.

Tatsuya had explained that Yuichi's mother had a baby growing inside of her - _inside_ her! - and that eventually, Yuichi would have a little brother or sister.

"Just like mine," Tatsuya said, pointing out the window to where his mother and little sister, who was just learning to crawl, were sitting on an old rug in the backyard.

"That's going to come out of my mama?" Yuichi asked, and Tatsuya nodded.

"I don't know if it'll look the same though," Tatsuya answered, screwing his face up in thought.

"What happens?" Yuichi asked again, sitting back down on the floor. Tatsuya sat next to him, his box of soldiers in his hands. He set the box down and began to tip them all out, little green men toppling out of the box to the floor. Yuichi set up his own army carefully as Tatsuya did the same on his side.

"I can't really remember," Tatsuya admitted, clicking his tongue when one soldier refused to stand upright. "All I know is that mama's tummy grew bigger and bigger and bigger and then she had to go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Yuichi asked in horror. The hospital was for sick people - was his mother sick?

Tatsuya nodded, still trying to get that one soldier to stand right. "She came home with Asuka-chan a few days later."

Yuichi nodded. "Anything else?"

Tatsuya hummed, sitting back and thinking. "She cried a lot."

"Cried?"

Tatsuya nodded, moving back to his soldiers. The soldier who refused to stand ended up as a casualty. "Yeah, she kept crying at cooking shows on T.V."

"Why?" Nakamaru asked, sifting through the soldiers to find the right one.

Tatsuya shrugged. "Dunno. Dad said it was h-- horm-- harmonies, or something," he answered, and Yuichi nodded.

"Oh."

 

>>><<<

 

Yuichi had kind of forgotten about the whole 'baby' thing, until his mother suddenly seemed quite a bit fatter than usual. There was a lot of fuss about her and the way she sat or the way she ate, and his grandmother was at their house a lot, flitting about with that air of importance she always adopted when she was needed.

Yuichi spent a lot of time with Tatsuya, pretending to be pilots or shooting people or chasing away that horrid old cat that lived across the road, and he was happy with Tatsuya. Over time though, things started to change.

His parents painted his play room a pale yellow colour and moved all his toys back into his bedroom. Strange-looking furniture was moved into the other room; high tables and chairs and something called a 'cot' that apparently Yuichi had used when he was little. There was a rocking chair set in the corner and some more boxes of things they didn't need until later, according to his father.

His mother hummed a lot. She also knitted, making tiny, tiny little shoes out of soft green wool. Everything seemed to be yellow and green, and Yuichi didn't really understand because he liked _blue_. Why wasn't anything blue?

"Because," his mother patiently explained, setting Yuichi gently onto her lap. "I don't know if the baby will be a boy or a girl."

That didn't clear anything up at all. Yuichi still didn't know why there wasn't any blue anywhere.

People he hadn't seen in forever started visiting: old aunts and uncles and third cousins. They smelt of mothballs and pinched his cheeks. Yuichi managed to escape into Tatsuya's room when everything became a little too much, taking solace in his company.

A few days later, Tatsuya was over in Yuichi's room, helping him build a pillowfort when Yuichi's mother shrieked.

"Here! Here!" she yelled, and Yuichi ran out of his room in time to see his mother grab hold of his fathers' hand and press it to her enlarged stomach. "Can you feel it?" she asked breathlessly, and Yuichi thought she looked like she was shining.

His father was grinning widely before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, pride shining in his eyes. "I can," he said.

Yuichi gave a look to Tatsuya, who was standing behind him and looking as confused as Yuichi felt. "Feel what, Mama?" he asked, walking forward and peering up at them.

"Here, Yuichi," she murmured, and brought Yuichi's little hand to her stomach. Yuichi didn't know what he was meant to be feeling, but--

But.

There.

"What's that?" he asked, staring up at his mother, whose eyes were dancing.

"That's the baby," his father explained, and Yuichi stared at where his hand pressed against his mothers' stomach. "The baby's kicking."

"Kicking?" Yuichi repeated in awe. "There's a baby in there?"

It was the first time that it really sunk in that she was having a _baby_.

"Tatsuya, dear, did you want to come over here too?" his mother asked, and Tatsuya nodded nervously from around the corner. "Come on, then."

Tatsuya beamed when the baby kicked against his hand. "It feels weird!"

 

>>><<<

 

From that day on, Nakamaru wanted to know _everything_. He wanted to know when the baby was coming, if it was a boy or a girl, and what he could do to help. Yuichi was very helpful. He was very good at it.

Tatsuya helped when he could too, but it was tiring being so helpful. So they had long breaks where Tatsuya would lie on Yuichi's mat and stare up at the glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling, making up stories about the different planets and stars that floated above his head. Yuichi would laugh and poke at him, telling him that he was wrong and that there were no aliens living on Pluto.

Then the day came, and his mother was yelling and his father was yelling and Yuichi was hiding under his bed because he didn't know what was happening. His grandmother pulled him out from there and took him over to Tatsuya's place, patting him on the head with tears in her eyes and telling him that when they came home, there would be a new family member.

Yuichi just nodded and curled his fingers around Tatsuya's hand.

They played on the swings in Tatsuya's backyard and pretended to shoot aliens and then Yuichi was a general in an army and Tatsuya... Tatsuya was pretending to be dead.

"You can't do that!" Yuichi yelled from halfway up a tree. "I didn't even shoot you!"

Tatsuya opened one eye and peeked at him from where he lay on the ground. "But what if I fell and broke my leg and then someone else shot me?" Tatsuya asked, and Yuichi blinked.

"Oh. I guess that could work," he said, and shifted on the branch he was sitting on. "But can you be alive now? Cause it's boring when you're dead."

"Okay."

Yuichi had to stay at Tatsuya's place overnight. It was a little scary because he'd never slept anywhere other than his own house; Tatsuya's mother did things differently to his own mother. She made her curry with different spices and tucked them into bed all wrong and didn't read the story where the planets had lost Pluto. Tatsuya slept with a nightlight on, which threw frightening shadows up against the walls and made Yuichi wiggle down lower in the bed, covering his eyes with the quilt.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuya whispered from next to him, clutching his Kiirotori stuffed toy to his chest. "Are you scared?"

"No," Yuichi answered stubbornly, jumping as the floorboards creaked. "Sort of."

Tatsuya wriggled over to him, smiling widely and pressing the stuffed yellow bird into his hands. "Here," he said. "He'll keep you safe." Yuichi looked down at the little animal and squeezed it, taking comfort in its fluffiness.

"What about you?" Yuichi whispered.

"Hmm." Tatsuya looked thoughtful. "I don't know."

So Yuichi scooted over to him, wrapping his arms around Tatsuya and squashing Kiirotori between them. "There," he said. "Now he can protect both of us."

 

>>><<<

 

Yuichi hadn't been to a hospital before. He was glad Tatsuya was there too, clutching his hand, because it was a rather scary place. Everything was white and grey and so much taller than the two of them; machines beeped from every room and Yuichi knew that Tatsuya's imagination would be going into overdrive trying to figure out what they were for.

"Maybe they're trying to detect aliens," Tatsuya whispered as they and Yuichi's grandmother were ushered into the corridor. "Or maybe-- maybe those beeps happen every time people blink. Or-- wait, Yuuchi-- what if - what _if_ \- they're trying to find the bad part of them and when they find it they start beeping more?"

"I don't know," Yuichi mumbled, his eyes darting about the place. His hand tightened around Tatsuya's.

His mother looked tired when they walked into the room, but she smiled from her bed nonetheless. "Hi, Yuichi," she whispered.

Yuichi didn't know why she was whispering until the bundle of blankets in her arms moved, and his father rushed to set Yuichi and Tatsuya on the bed next to her. Yuichi watched wide-eyed as his mother pushed the blankets aside carefully and revealed a tiny baby, fast asleep.

"Meet your new sister," his father murmured, and Yuichi stared, his hand grasping onto Tatsuya's once more.

"Hi."

She was perfect.

 

\--the end


End file.
